I Wish That We Could Be Something
by MPGirl
Summary: Six moments that take place between 1.14 through 1.17. Chuck/Blair. One-shot.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gossip Girl or any of its characters.

Thanks to Tatiana!**  
**

_**I Wish That We Could Be Something**_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**C**

She seemed happy enough with her best friend at her side.

Until those bitches got to her. Yogurt all over her gorgeous, thick curls.

_Vanilla. Her hair always smelled like vanilla._

She looked so helpless, just like she had that night at the bar, when she had been sitting close enough for him to catch one last whiff of her hair.

He turned his gaze away from her and tried to tell himself she deserved it.

_Remember how she just dropped you for Nate?_

But that didn't stop him from wanting to save her from her current predicament, to just take her away with him.

They were better when it was just the two of them, anyway.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**C**

_Her arm lay on top of the sheet, hugging the fabric to her body, leaving nothing __of__ what lay underneath to the imagination._

He sipped the scotch to burn away the memories.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

He glanced at the door, but made no move to get up. He was trying to quiet his stomach and clear his mind of the possibility that it was **her**.

_It's not her. She'll never forgive you for what you called her. _

He tried to remind himself he didn't want her forgiveness. He was issue-free and certainly not in love.

So he walked over and answered the door.

_Serena._

She had to come to the door of the one man who would always choose Blair's presence over her own.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**B**

_He kissed the side of my neck, and she__ shivered._

Blair tossed in her bed, waking up from a dream she tried to promptly forget.

The warmth that had just been radiating in her body was replaced with the hollow feeling one gets from staring at a blank wall in the dark.

Darkness seemed to be encroaching on her from all sides. She gripped the covers closer to her side.

"_Chuck!" She rammed the back of her heel into his shin, causing him to bolt up right._

"_What the hell?" He didn't like his wake up call. _

"_You were hogging the covers." _

_She smirked and pulled the needed blankets over her body before placing her head back on the soft pillow. _

_She felt his hand wrap around her waist, warming her insides._

She felt so cold in her bed, all alone.

She cursed herself for the thought, but couldn't help imaging him there next to her, his warm hand on her skin.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**B**

She stared at the contact in the cell phone.

_Chuck Bass._

Only Serena was worth the trouble it took to call him, to allow him back into her world.

He couldn't become a permanent fixture again. She wouldn't permit it.

_Just to help Serena. Then I'll just go back to avoiding his ass. _

She hit the send button and felt anticipation rise in her abdomen.

She hadn't heard his voice in so long that she was having difficulty accurately remembering it.

Memories never compared to the real thing, anyway.

"Are you drunk dialing again?"

Her neck flushed. Only he could have that effect on her with just the sound of his voice.

Even before Victrola, she had always liked his voice, so husky and different than other boys.

"Have you seen Serena?"

_You only made this call for her. He's disgusting, and you don't like anything about him._

"No, Serena never came home last night."

Her face got hotter.

_Maybe his voice is okay. _

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**B**

Serena seemed defeated. She finally told her secret, and it might not even matter.

Georgina had Dan in her clutches, anyway.

Chuck looked Blair straight in the eye.

_Why does he always look at me that way?_

He always gazed at her in such an intense way.

"We need a plan." His mouth curled up, as if he tasted something bad. "Georgina needs to be put down so low even her drug dealer won't want to look at her."

"I guess we can go back to my place." She kept her expression as even as possible.

_That was just an opening for one of his comments._

"Your place is good." His voice lingered, his trademark smirk on his mouth.

_And there it is._

Blair's eyes went blank. "Watch yourself, Bass. In this world, it's survival of the bitchiest."

And he looked back at her with admiration.

Everyone else frowned upon this aspect of her personality, except Chuck. He reveled in it.

Blair couldn't help but feel a rush of affection for him. He accepted her.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**C**

"We need to get her to leave town. Heaven forbid she sticks around long enough to steal your crown as resident slut."

Chuck made a noise from his corner.

"You are not seriously going take issue with that?"

"Actually, I planned on patting myself on the back."

Blair mouthed 'ew' in disgust.

"They say variety is the spice of life. . ."

"I'm sure that will be very comforting to you when you die of some STD."

". . . But how could this ever get boring?" Chuck drawled.

And he knew it never would.

Watching her sleep didn't even bore him.

She had been asleep for fifteen minutes, and he hadn't been able to tear himself from her side.

He wanted to know what she was thinking. He understood so much about Blair, but her dreams would always remain a mystery.

He reached his hand out to graze her cheekbone, but he resisted. He didn't have that right anymore.

He had slept in her bed before, too, but had now been demoted to the floor

_Chuck Bass does not sleep on the floor._

She looked so peaceful and in a deep enough sleep that she would never know he even came into the bed.

_Besides, I wouldn't want to hurt my back._

So he carefully positioned himself next to her, staying as far away from her as he could.

As he grew more tired, he relaxed his body, instinctively moving closer to her.

He turned on his right side and draped his hand over her back. He opened his eyes slightly at the contact, the feel of her body in his arms again.

It felt right; he felt more complete.

So he pulled their bodies closer to each other.

With Blair next to him, there was no such thing as too close.

* * *


End file.
